Administrative Core The Administrative Core (AC) is the backbone of MUSC SCOR operations. Throughout the previous funding periods, the AC facilitated work of the SCOR investigators by providing an organizational framework for supporting research productivity, addressing emergent issues, and coordinating daily operations. The AC provides (1) defined physical space, (2) unambiguous leadership, (3) a clear management structure, (4) administrative, biostatisitcal, research support, and fiscal services, (5) a means for ongoing communication, integration, and quality control, (6) a structure for training and research activities, and (7) coordination and supervision of the pilot project program. It insures the integration of the SCOR within MUSC, with local and statewide officials, and with community treatment centers. During this funding period, the AC will take on additional duties to coordinate an annual MUSC Sex and Gender Research Day as well as an increasing number of community 'outreach activities and cross-SCOR collaborations. Additionally, the AC has developed and implemented internal and external quality control mechanisms to insure that the MUSC SCOR and the AC are accomplishing their goals. The AC will continue to use the administrative structure and many of the same operational procedures that have worked well for the past nine years in the next funding period.